Confrontation
by sahdah
Summary: The tension is growing between Ichigo and Yoruichi. Not sure what to make of the current situation a confrontation is sure to take place.
1. Part 1

**Confrontation: Part 1**

Ichigo lay on top of his bed hands jammed under his pillow below his head staring at the shadows formed by the street light outside his window. He was finally, mercifully, alone. Yuzu had taken Kon, she and Karin were staying at Urahara's shop for a friendly sleep over with Jinta and Ururu. It was good for the girls to hang out with other kids. As for Isshin he was in bed, not exactly sleeping, but more or less unconscious.

Ichigo smirked to himself, his poor fool of a father had the worst timing and manners. Living with Isshin was exactly like living with a super hyperactive child...well in this case man/child. Ichigo reminded himself to thank Hanataro for teaching him a method to subdue hysterical patients using a mild form of Kido. It came in handy when his father attacked without provocation out of nowhere. Now finally, he had some peace and quiet all to himself, with nothing to do but stare at the ceiling. Stare and think which was what he had been doing ever since he got home from Urahara's.

The evening had started off with training. Yoruichi was driving him like a work horse. He hated to admit but the kitty had claws and she didn't care if she used them. He worked on shunpo and hakuda with the master of flash.

During the training sessions with her he marveled at her deadly speed and hard-ass work ethic. He didn't know which was worse being trained by her or being teased by her. It was hard not to notice her body and the way it moved, she made him focus on her every movement while in training.

During the exercises he was of one mind, with complete and utter focus. The weight of the world on his shoulders, he rose to meet all challenges she put forth on him. Yet she'd bring him crashing back to reality if she sensed him becoming too wrapped up in the massive responsibilities he imposed on himself because of the one rule he lived by, save all others above saving himself.

Yoruichi would sense a change in his reiatsu and test his weakness by throwing him under the bus. "Ichigo, do you still blush when you see a naked woman?" She'd ask innocently enough, out of left field. Causing him to stop whatever motion he was in making him sputter, bringing a flush to his face.

He couldn't help it, he wanted to play everything off so cool and smooth but his innocence betrayed him. She'd flash him a gleeful smile. "Didn't think so Kurosaki," she said. "Man, you need to lighten up kid, at this rate you won't make it to twenty." And in the next moment he'd find himself under relentless attacks for up to an hour.

This evening had been no different. They had worked hard and late into the night Yoruichi riding him harder than ever. He could sense she had some frustration against him. It didn't really faze him, the harder she drove him the better he responded. Urahara had made sure they stopped before either got killed.

Ichigo realized his temper had been on edge most of the training. They had been bickering more than usual. Her frustrations were rubbing off on him. One would think that after working off so much energy, the tension might ease between them, but the electric current seemed to be getting stronger, it seemed very clear that if a confrontation didn't happen soon all hell was going to break loose. Each had stormed off after their standoff was called by the green and white bucket hat and clog wearing former _taicho_.

Ichigo was working to regain control over his uncharacteristic loss of temper with Yoruichi. After subduing Isshin, who naturally engaged him the moment he came through the door, and eating a _bento_ prepared for him by Yuzu. He had dragged himself to his shower.

Although his training took place in Shinigami form he felt it in his body, and today more precisely he felt it in his heart. He pulled his shirt over his head and stared at himself in the mirror although it was his shinigami form that was bruised, cut up and bandaged he could see the shadows of his many battle scars on his body. He surveyed his tired form and vaguely wondered what Yoruichi stared at and why she was so irritated lately.

That woman, she always played it off so cool. His skin tingled whenever he caught her lingering stare which was usually followed by pain from her next move since she took advantage of his lapse in thought. He visualized her as she flew through the air at him, eyes focused on him, purple hair streaming behind her naked form… His pants had started to become uncomfortably restricted and he hurried to take off his socks, pants and remaining clothing, trying to shake away the perverted thoughts about his instructor.

Why the hell would it matter if he fantasized about her, he wondered. He was clearly the only one seriously crushing in this situation and his teenage hormones were clearly responding to his unfulfilled fantasies of his _sensei_.

He stepped into the powerful stream of the hot shower and felt the heat beginning to relax his muscular tension, _Yorui-san..._ the hot water and steam washed over his body and he thought of her naked body. It was Yoruichi's own fault for transforming to human form in front of him with no little sense of modesty.

Actually modesty had nothing to do with it, she was so confident in any situation and demanded so much respect that even the possibility of her fighting naked didn't hinder her abilities, man it sure threw off the enemies though...he thought wryly. He was sure even Byakuya would be thrown for a loop if she were to engage him like that…maybe she had in the past…

He thumped his forehead against the shower wall, hoping the water could wash away his shame. God he'd been so stupid, and immature, about her being naked in front of him, in the cave under the Sokyoku Hill and the hot springs there. He'd been so caught off guard and the embarrassment of having gotten such a huge erection at the mere sight of her incredible body, no wonder why she teased him so much. He was sure she hadn't caught on to the fact that her naked presence had made him so hard so fast, no but she loved to poke fun at his complete innocence, and the fact that he'd turned the color of strawberries in summer.

He felt so damned betrayed. It wasn't as if he'd never seen a girl's body before, he'd caught a few peeks of Inoue and Tatsuki over the years and he had seen other bodies but they had only been bodies. Yoruichi caused him massive anxiety because of the way he felt about her and his complete idea that such an incredibly sexy woman would ever be attracted to someone like him, was next to impossible. Coupled with the fact that he had so many other things worrying him, he put everyone else ahead of his own desires. It was easier than trying to figure out if she felt the same way about him.

He turned the dial to a shocking cold and subdued himself enough to get out of the shower. He pulled on an old pair of sweatpants, finally a night he didn't have to throw on a shirt. There was no need to worry about Isshin or Karin making fun of him, Yuzu who was most like his mom would just let him be. He walked barefoot back to his room and stretched out on top of the bed.

Back in his room Ichigo thought on how the real reason Yoruichi's naked body bothered him so much was completely due to his upbringing. If there was one thing that Isshin had passed along to his only son it was the Kurosaki love for one woman.

To his knowledge his father had never once felt the need to look for comfort outside of Masaki, even though his mother was no longer with them. At times like this Ichigo desperately wished he could have had Masaki around to ask her opinions about these things, instead of what he imagined she would say. Ichigo understood in his heart his father would never feel the same about another woman.

Ichigo was sure he felt the same way about Yoruichi. For now he was determined to focus on the task at hand, training and saving the world. He would settle for making the most of his shared moments with the flash goddess who had worked herself into the most secret part of his soul.

He thought about her eyes, her hair, the shape of her mouth and vaguely wondered how she'd react if he ever shared any of this with her. Except for just recently they had normally gotten along really well… He'd gone through more with her in the past few months than with anyone. Plus he thought back on those moments alone with her...

He groaned as he had to readjust himself yet again to the way his body reacted. The way his heart reacted when he wasn't around her. At times he thought it was better to have her friendship than nothing at all, but he couldn't keep that up forever. He had no idea where to begin and the fear of rejection was keeping him from messing things up for now but his resolve wasn't going to last forever. He wasn't one to back down from anything.

 _a/n: I decided to split up my original story into a three part release. Hardly anyone reviews! I appreciate the favorites. So I'm going to drag this out. Enjoy!_


	2. Part 2

**Confrontation: Part 2**

Yoruichi was soaking in the tub at Urahara's trying desperately to block out the noise from the next room. Ichigo's kid sisters were staying the night and presently Karin and Jinta were hollering about being something called Karakura Red, whatever the hell that was.

In her observations of the two, it was clear that Jinta was pretty hard up on Karin. As he should be! _She is a Kurosaki,_ she thought amused staring at her disappearing bubble bath. The noise was distracting and irritating only because it reminded her of their orange haired, scowling older brother.

Yoruichi sighed blowing her soaked bangs out of her face sliding herself under the water line. Had anyone walked in they would have seen her knees sticking out of the water and her head engulfed in a purple cloud of floating hair and a stream of angry bubbles.

Yoruichi pushed her head back up until her nostrils were just above the water and continued blowing exasperated bubbles in the water with her mouth, something she hadn't done since her days as a child.

She smiled thinking how her mother had always scolded her for such un-ladylike behavior, running out doors, getting messy, and the usual night fight about baths. She had eventually grown up and made the Shihoin clan proud, excelling and climbing through the ranks of the _Gotei 13_ and becoming the leader of the _Onmitsukidō_ not to mention _taicho_ of the 2nd Division. She rolled her eyes at the memories which bothered her more than the racket outside.

Things had been incredibly easy to deal with before. She only had herself to worry about. After she had gotten involved helping the young shinigami with his mission to save Kuchiki Rukia, things had started getting complicated for the former leader of the Stealth Force. Thinking about Ichigo, brought more trouble to her than she cared to deal with.

Now she was becoming more worried about the brooding, ever scowling, and incredibly handsome young man. He fascinated her more than anything had over the past century. However what was most frustrating to her now was that whenever she did close her eyes, underwater or anywhere else for that matter, she saw him, _Ichigo…tsk_.

She saw his flamboyant orange flyaway hair hanging over his intense brown eyes. Fascinating eyes that could exude an over confident cocky attitude one moment and be vulnerable the next, if only for a split second. He was funny when he took himself too seriously.

He was intoxicatingly attractive as he breathed only for the task at hand. He fascinated her; she had never been so drawn to a person as she was with him. Not to mention his physical appearance. Just how incredible would it feel to run her hands over his body, she wondered.

Yoruichi leaned her head backwards staring at the ceiling above the tub, noting that her body was pulsing with desire and she had that needful sensation below her belly button. It had been so long since she'd been with a man she had become an expert at suppressing her sexual urges. It had become second nature to her. Even when she had first met him she had felt nothing out of the ordinary.

He was just another person to protect and train, a boy really. Ichigo amused her, sure, but that was who she was. She was a flirt by nature but it only worked because she enjoyed causing others sexual discomfort. Oh lord _,_ she thought. She got such a kick out of causing others sexual discomfort because she hadn't realized how much she was depriving herself.

Yoruichi realized that this feeling had indeed been dormant when she first started working with Ichigo, training him. Although throughout the weeks in Soul Society she was getting to really know him, he was an incredible person, for a human. As a shinigami there wasn't another known comparison. He was an extremely compassionate, loyal, and vibrant being. She watched his interaction with Renji and then with Kenpachi, he talked big, but he had backed his shit up, it was incredible.

He had even stood up to Aizen; a feral hiss escaped her as she clenched her fists. She would be there for Aizen's demise she promised herself. But Aizen was not the object of her focus now, no, it was Ichigo. Deep down inside, he was a born protector; he had moved heaven and earth to save Kuchiki Rukia from an unjust fate.

Going through the time frame she had known him she realized her interest started growing when they first entered Soul Society, about the time they had found Kūkaku. Yoruichi blushed thinking back on how she had actually felt jealous when she caught Ichigo staring at Kūkaku's ample breasts.

He'd turned pink but after he regained his composure he was fine. She could understand that, she had checked out many men over her life but after a second look they held no allure, Ichigo though…it had been a long time since she'd felt like this.

After having to shed her _neko_ form to save him from himself in Soul Society and transporting him to the safety of her hide out under Sokyoku Hill she had known her feelings weren't just a crush or passing fancy. Her distress at his injuries gave her a painful knot in her stomach at the thought of losing him.

She had set her mind to train him personally. She sat by his side in human form with no real concern over her nudity, she bandaged him up and brushed his untamable hair out of his face. She had smoothed her fingers over his eyebrows smiling at the absence of his petulant frown. He was so innocent, and very respectful of woman, his mother must have taught him that. She sighed and returned to her _neko_ form she hadn't wanted to startle him, if he asked she would explain.

Sure enough as soon as he had come to, that had been one of his first questions. Where was he and how had he gotten there. Typical man questions, so she proceeded to explain. She hadn't counted on almost giving him a heart attack after revealing herself quite literally.

It was true she was very used to being naked but looking at it from his point of view if he suddenly sprung himself on her naked she would probably have blushed as well. Hell she was blushing now thinking about it. She tried her best not to think about him in perverse ways but it was hard, not only did he have all the strengths of character that she idealized in a man; he was also a gorgeous physical specimen and a credit to his race. A soft moan escaped her.

She felt badly that she made him reopen his wounds. She did notice that after he'd seen her naked he didn't ignore her physical presence like he did with Kūkaku. She had become more aware of him and that he was noticing her more often. He'd look away quickly when she would turn to see who was looking at her. Always it was Ichigo.

Her instincts told her he was attracted to her, she wanted to bide her time to see if he'd make a move but she knew he was too innocent for that, and with the weight of the world on his shoulders, she found herself not wanting to complicate matters more for him. No, she just wanted to ease that load for him. She was running out of reasons not to try, the worst that would happen is he would reject her and she would seal her heart away for another hundred years. Easy…right?

Exasperated she closed her eyes again this time not running away from what her imagination presented her. She pressed her hand on her lower abdominals willing her sexual desire to go back into hibernation. It wasn't happening. She visualized him in the hot springs after his first training day with Zangetsu. Damnit, even his zanpakuto manifested his sex appeal.

Her walls contracted with the thought and she ran her hands over her thighs squeezing them together with her tension. She thought about how the water droplets collected in his orange hair making it sparkle along with his flush when she attempted to join him, she'd ended up having to change into _neko_ form in order not to startle him, she had smelled his arousal at her naked body, but it had eventually relaxed and disappeared as he got used to her.

She studied his muscles, her favorite being where his shoulders connected to the trapezius, it's what made his entire upper half sexy to her and his pectorals and abs and the V that formed as it connected to his hips. As her own abdominals contracted with her fantasy she felt her fluids rush out of her. Her hand moved involuntarily to her opening and she was surprised to feel it so swollen with her arousal, losing herself in the moment she worked her own clit starting slowly but speeding up until she felt herself climax, only in her fantasy it was Ichigo's hands that brought her this pleasure.

The pounding at the door brought her to a very abrupt stop and she let out a very angry exasperated breath of frustration. Unaware of the situation that had been interrupted the pounding continued.

"Yoruichi, the rest of us can't use litter boxes you minx!" came the angry outburst from Urahara, who trying his best to give the woman some time but simply could not hold it any longer.

"Damnit I know! I'm getting out right now." _Go shit under a bush old man, you bastard._ Yoruichi was fuming at having her fantasy shattered by such a mundane life interruption. She wrapped the towel around her dripping body pulling the plug on her bath and grabbing her cloths in a pile to her chest. Nearly taking out the startled store owner, who had been standing too close to the door as she stormed out of the bathroom stomping her way angrily down the hall.

She threw her towel and clothes in the spare room she used at Urahara's. She stepped over to the window opened it and jumped out transforming in midair. A squeal of tires and the sound of impact against the trash bins informed her that there was a possibility someone had caught full sight her before her transformation was complete. Given her present mood it made her grin wickedly with vindictive satisfaction.

Yowling she trotted out onto the street on silent paws, observing the driver of a small vehicle rubbing his eyes furiously looking back to the spot she'd been only moments before. She snickered, maybe he'd run into the same problems she was having. She had made up her mind though and she was now making her way to the Kurosaki Clinic, it was about time she confronted the object of her infatuation.

Earlier it had been especially hard; she realized she was taking her sexual frustration over him out on him in training. He didn't deserve that. She had devised a plan to make it up to him though.


	3. Part 3

**Confrontation: Part 3**

Ichigo felt the soft scratch at his window, and opened his eyes. He didn't have any recollection of having fallen asleep. He paused for a moment disoriented with drowsiness wondering if he had possibly imagined the noise. Sitting up as he heard the noise again followed by a soft whisper.

"Ichigo," said a familiar scratchy voice. He opened the window surprised to see Yoruichi, the cat, sitting at the ledge, tail twitching.

"Uh, Yorui-san, is everything ok?" He definitely had not been expecting her. Clearly something must have happened. He looked around for his substitute shinigami badge that would allow him to leave his body, as the cat jumped from the window to his bed.

"Yes, it's nothing like that. I just came to talk to you." The cat replied. Ichigo watched somewhat apprehensively as the cat jumped from the ledge and sat down on his bed licking its paw demurely. Wondering why it had come at all. It sat there for a moment tail swishing back and forth; looking like it was working up its nerve for something. It snapped its eyes to Ichigo, who was now extremely, confused wondering what to expect.

"Can you get me some clothes, or would you like to see me naked?" she purred. Ichigo turned around putting his arm behind his head in embarrassment; mostly because he hadn't expected the question and the fact that he had been thinking about being her naked. He was torn about it because Masaki had raised him better.

"Uh, yeah," he replied sliding open his closet door and picking up a pair of clean sweat pants and a white t-shirt setting them on the bed. "I can leave if you want." He stared at the floor blushing but not making any move to leave.

The cat looked up at the young man with amusement. "No, it's fine. Just turn around if you don't mind" it said watching him as he turned facing the door.

Ichigo caught the light of the transformation reflected off a mirror Rukia had used while living in his closet, secretly thanking the gods he'd left it open. He watched the small form grow into the naked form of Yoruichi. She had her back to him. Her long plum colored hair obscured most of her body but he caught a glimpse of the side of her breast as she pulled the shirt over her beautiful bronze skin.

His breath caught as he started growing hard. His pulse quickened and heightened his senses as he kept watching. Typical, she put the shirt on first and he tried to not look as she bent over to step into the sweats. The little hair that grew in between her legs obstructed most of that view and he felt himself blushing for taking advantage of the situation, he sighed as the material finally slid into place over her firm ass. _Shit!_ He cursed himself for only donning the sweat pants and took a moment to tuck his erection into the waist band, praying it wasn't as obvious as it felt.

Yoruichi knew she could have let him leave the room but his presence made her feel reckless and she savored the fact he was in the room as she was getting dressed. It was an electrifying feeling. She inhaled his scent at she pulled the shirt over her body. Her nipples were tingling as the soft cotton brushed her skin, enjoying the realization that he had worn this clothing.

The soft pants were big on her and felt the fabric brushing her intimate areas. Her earlier arousal had increased tenfold upon him opening the window. Allowing her into his room, standing so close to her as she pulled on his clothing only served to heighten this feeling. It dawned on her that she was going to get her fluids all over his clothing, but somehow the thought didn't bother her.

Another scent accosted her as she turned around and that was the fact that she wasn't the only one that was aroused. In fact the tension in the room was palpable. His back was rigid and she looked over his muscular frame for a few moments.

Ichigo sensed a change in the atmosphere. It had taken a moment but the open window carried her scent to him, she smelled like clean rain. He observed her in the mirror waiting for her to let him know he could look in order to not give himself away. He watched her as she inhaled the smell of his laundry, thanking his lucky it was clean as he smirked to himself.

She finally turned around but he wasn't moving yet. Apparently she hadn't noticed the mirror; he felt his heartbeat throbbing in his pants, his pulse not slowing. He watched her staring at him, and if he wasn't mistaken she was looking at him with the same intensity with which he was staring into the mirror. He noticed as she her lower lip.

Ichigo couldn't believe this was actually happening. At this moment he had only one thing on his mind and no real idea how to put it to action. Sure he was a novice at everything but everyone had to start out somewhere, right?

No woman showed up at a man's house fully aware that she would have no clothes after transforming from cat form to human! Especially when that same woman could have _shunpoed_ her way from Urahara's shop fully dressed. He prayed his reasoning was right because his need was becoming unbearable. With everything that had happened today at training, would this be the tipping point to precipitate the situation?

Ichigo threw caution to the wind as he turned around catching Yoruichi off guard, for once. Her face registered shock at being caught staring and in the same moment her eyes zeroed in on his not so subtle bulging pants. His erection throbbed with the attention and he heard her catch her breath.

That was all the prompting he needed. He closed the space between them in a step. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, gripping a fist-full of her hair at the base of her neck, in a tight embrace inhaling her sweet clean scent. As she wrapped her own arms around his body burying her head in his chest inadvertently brushing her body against his hard shaft causing a moan to escape him. He gripped her body tightly willing to convey everything he couldn't express out loud.

Yoruichi felt like a cat caught with a canary the moment Ichigo turned around. He had a hard look in his eye; she realized he knew she had been staring at him. Her eyes widened at the hard mass pressed against her hip and her yearning became an audible intake of breath. Being caught looking was the best thing that had happened to her all day. He crossed the room and she was finally in his strong arms. He smelled of clean pine, sandalwood, and soap. She felt him throbbing against her lower abdominals and immediately felt the moisture seeping between her legs...she had lost complete control of the situation.

She could tell he was nervous though, why else would he lead off with an innocent embrace. Although the raw emotion behind that embrace told her he had respect for her, perhaps deeper feelings? It was possible she was getting ahead of herself but she didn't think he would treat this lightly. Good, she had no desire to degrade whatever might develop and she hoped with what she felt pulsing between them that he wanted to take it as far as it would go.

But if that wasn't what he intended she would respect him. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time and she had no intentions on squandering it. She gently swayed her hips back and forth on his swollen manhood making him inhale sharply close to her ear.

"Yoruichi," he paused trying to collect his thoughts. He knew she was a confident, intelligent; get it her way type of woman. He could feel her heart beat quicken and the intensity with which she held onto him. He knew she wanted this whatever the hell this was. He hated admitting this to her but she'd find out rather soon anyway. "I, don't really know what I'm doing." He looked down to luminous yellow eyes not sure what to expect but he was met with an understanding gaze. He wanted her so badly.

Yoruichi understood how much courage it must have taken for him to say that. Given her outward demeanor she assumed that he, probably, thought she got around. "Ichigo, that doesn't matter to me, it's not like I've done this a lot myself" His eyes widened and he looked down.

She wasn't fazed by his assumption. "It's ok." She continued. "Most people pass me off as a player for the other team, because of Soi Fon" she said and he chuckled at that. "What I mean is that sex as just sex, is physical, it wouldn't mean much to me without a connection." She held his face in her hand gently coaxing him to look at her; she wanted him to know she meant it.

She stood on tippy toes eyes intently on his lips she had to taste them. He smelled so good and slowly she closed the distance between their mouths. She held her breath as she brought her lips to his. His lips were incredibly soft and she worked her hands into his soft hair savoring her long awaited moment.

Inhaling the sweet scent of his breath, he had tensed for a moment but she felt his tension leaving, her lips parted slightly and she licked her lips brushing her tongue against his mouth.

He responded tentatively at first slowly moving his mouth over her bottom lip and a seductive sigh escaped her. He sucked gently at her bottom lip she felt his tongue tracing her lip and brought hers to his deepening the kiss, his mouth tasted sweet.

Ichigo's hands were exploring her body as his tongue was exploring her mouth, she couldn't help the little hisses of pleasure that escaped. His hands were rough and calloused from all the fighting he endured but she found herself wanting him to hold her tighter. She gripped his hips tightly digging her nails into the fabric of his sweats their breathing shallow.

Her need of him becoming more intense but she forced her will to subdue a little longer she wanted to do something for him. She started guiding him back towards the bed, her fingers running over the smooth muscles of his body hungrily memorizing all the details of strong physique.

She turned him around as they reached the bed and he sat on the edge running his hands down her waist gripping her hips, she leaned over him burying her face in his hair inhaling his scent. Running her hands down his back, she felt his warm breath through the fabric over her breasts, as she dragged her nails lightly up his back. She came up and kissed his mouth again and moved onto kissing his neck she ran her tongue from his collar bone up the side of his neck pausing to nibble at his ear lobe, his breathing deepened and he gripped her ass roughly.

Ichigo's eyes widened as Yoruichi straightened, wondering if he had done something wrong. His expression must have conveyed that because she shook her head slowly indicating he hadn't. He was mesmerized by her body movements. She had her hands on his shoulders and he responded as she pushed him to the bed. She straddled him and he immediately felt the heat and moisture from between her legs, through the layers of material he desperately wished were not there.

She slowly started grinding on his shaft. He felt the powerful muscles in her legs gripping the sides of his body. He'd never seen her like this and it was driving him to the edge, her eyes had turned almost amber and she radiated sex. He shook involuntarily overcome with the new sensations. He felt her hands savoring his body and he couldn't get enough of her touch.

His eyes studied her movement, as she moved her body off of his. He watched her arms gather up her hair deftly wrapping it up into a messy bun. He propped himself up on his elbows wondering what his tempting seductress was preparing for. He watched her as she ran her fingers along the definition of his abdominals. His skin prickling with goose bumps at the light touch. He held his breath as she slid a finger between the waist band of his sweat pants and his skin.

He smirked when she raised her eyebrows, realizing that there was only one article of clothing separating her from the rest of him. He studied her face as she ran that finger slowly from the hip to the front of his pants, leaving a trail of fire on his sensitive skin. When she reached his erection and stroked the side of her finger softly up and down his shaft his arms gave out, no longer supporting him. He slumped back on the bed.

Yoruichi watched Ichigo intently taking in his pleasure and making it her own. She was struck by her intense desire to taste him, all of him. She got up spreading his legs and standing in between as she grabbed the fabric of his pants and obliterated it with _kido_. Thinking that the joke would be on him for the demise of the sweats. She was wrong, the joke was on her and she stood mouth gaping at what the pants had hidden below.

"Oi, Yorui-san" Ichigo said pride swelling at the sight of her shock. Grinning wickedly at the open mouthed goddess, "you owe me a pair of sweats."

 _Apparently so I do_ , she mused as her insides constricted as she gasped at the size of him, she wasn't sure what she had been expecting but this was a very nice surprise. She dropped to her knees and ran her hands hungrily up his muscular now bare thighs her fingers taking in the soft texture of his legs. Amber eyes intently on her prize, her mouth literally watering. She noted Ichigo's heavy breathing, but she wasn't worried about that, she was finally getting to explore that which her brain had not been able to imagine let alone replicate in her fantasies.

Yoruichi lowered her head to his body brushing her cheek against his thigh as her hand reached to grab hold of his erection. She stared at the smooth strong organ surging in her hands and couldn't take it any longer she ran her tongue from the base to the tip, setting her own pulse on over drive.

Her hands reached up along his hips up to the sides of his ribs and she raked her nails down as she took him into her mouth. His hands momentarily gripped her wrists tightly holding her stationary but it didn't matter, she didn't need her hand although it would surely help since she could only cover about half of his size with her mouth. She moved her tongue over his sensitive head and her eyes sparkled as he let go of her wrists, she saw them shoot to his hair, palms against his forehead straining with the new sensation.

She continued teasing him with her tongue alternately removing her mouth blowing softly knowing that the change in temperature caused him simultaneous pleasure and discomfort. She reached a hand out and squeezed his nipple in her fingers rather roughly to distract him from what was happening below.

Wrapping her other hand around the remaining length of his base, gripping him firmly feeling his breath rush out of his body again she started a slow but firm upward downward motion while her tongue explored the rest of him.

She happily noted his hips were moving of their own volition in rhythm with her stroking motion. The fact that he was seriously enjoying what she was doing gave her smug satisfaction while she was grinding her own hips on his thigh.

She took up the intensity and gripped him more firmly. She knew that since she had suppressed her sexual urges and given her level of physicality that there was a good chance her walls had contracted back to what they were at the time of her first. Given his size she might throw him over the edge as soon as he entered and she figured they both wouldn't want that.

She could tell he was nearing his climax she upped the tempo once more. His breaths were ragged not in complete control of what was happening to him. The sight of him writhing with so much pleasure caused her to release her own moisture. His body tensed and she anticipated it, her breathing slow and heavy, as she held him in her mouth.

Her eyes snapped open as his hand grabbed the mess of her bun tightly. He was giving her an intense look, as he held everything back. Trying to convey to her that he was going to climax. She gave him her best cheshire grin, to let him know it would be okay.

He must have understood because he relaxed for a moment, and then the flood gates broke loose and his hands tightened in her hair with a vice like grip as his orgasm shook through him filling her with his being. She felt the intensity of the moment surging through her own body and momentarily wondered why the hell it wasn't happening with in her.

She had made this decision, vaguely she thought of the taste of summer strawberries as she watched him coming down from his high. She was not prepared for the petulant scowl she received after all her hard work. So she straddled him waiting for him to tell her off a smirk working its way on to her features. "Yes?" she practically purred.

Ichigo stared at the smiling woman sitting on his hips. His momentary anger forgotten at the sight of her smile, "I was trying to tell you I was close, you heathen." He finally chuckled out. "You probably had that planned didn't you Yorui-san." He didn't wait for her to answer, that was fine with him two could play this game.

Ichigo sat up abruptly, flipping his cat woman on her back. Much to her surprised. He ran his hands up her smooth stomach fingers exploring her curves underneath the cotton of his shirt. Unlike her, he had plans for the clothing she now wore and reaching a hand beneath her back brought her up to a constricted sitting position holding her immobile with his body straddling her thighs tightly beneath him. He gently worked the cotton shirt up and over her body inhaling her heavily aroused scent. He could feel himself tingling all over as almost an aftershock to his own earlier orgasm. He tossed the shirt onto his desk lowering her back to the bed.

He wasn't sure what he was doing but he settled for going for what felt right. He lowered himself next to her propping his head up with his arm and he hitched her leg over his thigh, feeling the heat radiating from her center, he ran his free hand up her back she was moaning slightly and caught traces of his own scent coming from her, his body was on fire.

He felt her hands moving over the areas she had been too distracted to notice earlier. He watched her as she followed the paths of her fingertips, she licked her lips and he moved in, to kiss her mouth. He kissed her a little roughly still wanting to convey his earlier displeasure at not having been able to orgasm with her, he had thought that that was going to be the end of their moment and was thrilled to know that it was only beginning.

His hand moved to hold her neck, bringing her mouth to his own, deepening their kiss. He could feel her shaking vibrating with the intensity of her sexual need for him, having fought with her for so long he could tell she was trying to reign in her intensity. He made a promise to make sure she would fully let go. He moved with her movements, it was much the same to him as their training sessions.

She had her tells when he did something right in training and this was no different. He had always prided himself at being her number one student and he wasn't about to fail her now. He brushed his nose in the hallow of her neck giving her shivers with his warm breath as he worked his way to her ear running his tongue over her soft skin, enveloped in the sweet smell of her.

"I'm still mad at you," he growled. She opened her eyes to try and gauge his seriousness, but he grabbed her hair in his fist holding her head firmly to the side as he sucked on her neck roughly, making her voice her pleasure in gasping breaths.

He was riding a personal high feeling her hips working his thigh in much the same rhythm her hand had stroked him earlier. He felt her thigh muscles contract and relax but he was through with the sweat pants being in the pictured they'd had their fun.

He kissed her mouth again relaxing his grip on her hair. Working his head away from her mouth returning to give her kisses in the hollow of her collar bone pausing to lick and nibble her skin grinning as her breathing had quickened, which was her first tell.

He could tell it was torture but a sweet torture. She kept trying to say his name and couldn't seem to finish the simple word. "Ichi….ah-ah….go" Hearing her say his name like that, hell the whole situation was making him harder than he had been before.

His hand firmly massaged her breast working her tight little nipple in his rough calloused fingers, causing her to gasp, tell number two. Her hands gripped his hair, and her thighs were squeezing the hell out of his leg. She was strong, that was driving him insane. He finally worked his mouth to her nipple taking in the hard nub into his mouth. Slowly he traced circles around it with his tongue; it felt amazing to him his own moans were now escaping him. The low vibrations making her grip his hands harder and he willingly obliged, he knew she was tough and he was getting off on learning what she liked.

Tell number three, her back arched with the grace possessed by only one with intimate feline instincts. He took advantage of her position to slide the pants from her body. Bringing them to his face briefly before tossing them on the desk along with his now most prized t-shirt. He worked his way down between her legs hitching them above his shoulders opening up her world to him.

His arms sliding up the sides of her hips as he lowered his mouth to explore a place he only had fantasized about. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. He ran his tongue along her inner thighs earning him tells one and two. He caught traces of her scent and he stopped holding back he worked his tongue to her hot opening running it around the soft moist skin he found there her arousal driving him insane. Her hips were working with the movement of his mouth. He worked his tongue around her hard nub, as her back arched telling him he was doing a very good job indeed.

He chuckled and she gasped. He brought his thumb down to replace his tongue and watched her reaction as he toyed with her opening. This time her reaction was much more direct she gripped his hand trying to force him inside of her because he was driving her insane. He watched her become more frustrated as he resisted smirking.

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" she hissed, opening her eyes staring at his innocent smiling face with feline ferocity. "I need you inside of me now!" It was his turn to hiss. She had twisted and her hand reached down and closed over his erection once more and he hurried to oblige his goddess of flash. He flipped her off for good measure as he wet his middle finger in his mouth poising it at her wet entrance and laughing at her exasperation followed by release as he finally inserted his finger into her warm abyss.

He first started moving his finger in and out slowly but as she enveloped that in her moisture he moved it faster and harder slowly widening her tight space. She raked her hands over his body moaning her body clenching, and her body heat radiating through him. The places where their skin touched were becoming slick with perspiration. He couldn't get enough of her lithe body responding to his movements. He savored the moment knowing he was the one giving her this pleasure.

She caught his neck with her free hand and pulled him crashing to her lips. She moved her hips trapping his hand inside of her against his own leg her inner moisture mixing with the outer and she slipped and slid hard on his thigh. Her tongue moving with his from her mouth to his senses tightly wound. It had become apparent that he had lost control of his situation, he was satisfied because this meant she was letting go of her own control with reckless abandon.

Ichigo's world flipped and he suddenly found himself on his back his purple haired goddess straddling him once more. This time when she lowered herself onto his manhood he felt the pulsing of her wet opening over his hard shaft, the feeling almost sending him over the edge but he reigned in his excitement. He observed her incredible body glistening in the light that came in through the open window.

Yoruichi couldn't handle the tension any longer; she bent down to his ear. "I want you inside of me." She whispered to her orange haired shinigami. She reached down coating his shaft with her moisture and raised her hips poising his tip at her entrance. "I need you Kurosaki." She breathed, observing his eyes registering her words, their gaze intently locked but he lost all coherent thought as she pushed herself swiftly and firmly onto him.

They both gasped at the sensation of their bodies finally melding together. Fingers gripping his shoulders, she squeezed the strong muscles tightly her nails digging in and retracting in feline delight. It hadn't been as nearly painful as her first time but her breath was still ripped from her in a pleasurable gasp, he filled every inch of her.

She held still and took in his face, smiling at the tension in his jaw from his clenched teeth as he let his breath out in a hiss. They stared at each other in amazement and a radiant smile lit up her features, his face returning the gesture. Gradually she became aware that the tension was now in her hips, she looked down to see his hands held her immobile.

"Damn, Yorui-san" he gasped, making her blush. The feel and grip of her hands had not come close in comparison to the feel of her hot wet body gripping every inch of his shaft tightly in its embrace. He could feel her contracting and relaxing and it was sending waves through his body. Their combined _reiatsu_ adding a layer of intensity.

"Sorry, it's been a while…" she said as she grasped his hands pinning them above his head holding them in place with one and started moving her hips in a slow figure eight as she adjusted to his size. She felt his power radiating through her body, feeling him expand every inch of her being. She kissed his chest, her free hand raking his body lightly, shivering with the pleasure of making him hers.

Regaining a little self-control she raised her hips feeling him sliding out before pushing herself on again. His hands found her hips again but this time they worked her back and forth while not allowing any up and down motion, making Yoruichi pout.

Ichigo stared at the innocent expression on his lovers face, thinking it must have gotten her everything she wanted growing up. At least noting it worked on him, but he was going to do things his way. With quickness born out of the shunpo training he had her on her back, working his hand from her ass along her lean thigh over her knee gripping her tight calf and bringing her around his body.

He felt her pulse going wild and watched her eyes get wide as he pushed himself in deeper. Working his shaft out slowly and pushing in hard at a slow tempo. Her eyes unable to focus on anything now due to the pleasure that was rocking her senses. He watched with gratification as her hands gripped his sheets her breathing becoming passionate and heavy her body ravaging his in their mutual ecstasy.

Yoruichi was having trouble remembering her own name. Nothing existed outside of this moment. Her body was responding to every movement of Ichigo's, he was incredible. The burning joy of ecstasy was fueling her flames. She was finally his. Her body had fully awakened under his touch and was vibrating with so much life it was as if she had only been half alive for the past hundred years.

Every cell in her body was vying for her lover's attention. She felt her full existence because he existed. Her body wrapped itself tightly to his molding itself to the core of his being. Somewhere in the moment she had lost control of her spiritual energy and she felt it course between the two of them.

Ichigo held tightly to Yoruichi's body drawing in her very essence. He felt her _reiatsu_ release never before realizing how much she held back. He felt her whole being vibrating, his own _reiatsu_ responding to hers. Without warning his own _reiatsu_ exploded from his body enveloping them both.

Yoruichi opened her eyes as her body was assaulted with the blending of their _reiatsu_. She was met with an intense bright blue gaze from Ichigo, "Yorui-san." Even the way he said her name assaulted her senses and she gripped him harder hungrily devouring the sensations their bodies were creating. She felt like a speck of dust caught up in the all-consuming storm of pleasure. Her hands gripping his hair tightly as he worked her harder she knew she couldn't hold on much longer.

He looked at her face radiating pure ecstasy. He kissed the tip of her nose leaving her if possibly more breathless. He felt the buildup of power he usually associated when releasing Getsuga Tensho. He felt her tremors mix with his and their movements sped up escalating until they could ride it no further finding themselves plummeting over the edge with rapture.

His release met with hers and her own waves crashed over him. His body rigid and shaking, her body contracting and relaxing uncontrollably in quick succession. Each one left breathless by the power of their release. They rolled to their sides thoroughly exhausted from their passionate night spiritual pressure ebbing slowly back to normal.

Yoruichi curled into the crook of his arm resting her head on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. Her head rising and falling gently with his now quiet breathing. She ran her fingers absentmindedly over his tired body. She really couldn't believe what had just happened she must have had an incredulous look on her face because she was brought back to reality by her lover's question.

"Oi, Yorui-san…everything ok?" Ichigo asked her, she noted his eyes had returned to their normal brown. This reminded her that they had defiantly been an electric blue moments before and she giggled.

She looked at him curiously, "You're such a liar Ichigo." She finally said teasing him. She laughed as his serious face went into flabbergasted shock. "What do you take me for?" She continued in mock righteousness, "If that was your first time, then I was a virgin." She laughed as his stunned face.

"Shihoin-sama," his dark tone made her giggling subside if only momentarily as she registered the gravity with which he addressed her. "Not funny." He said but his eyes twinkled dangerously.

"Oh you're back to being so serious," she chided but continued in a more conscientious tone. "You're incredible." She said looking at him with new-found respect, "No wonder why everyone in Soul Society wants to fight you, fuck you or be protected by you." She lay back down on the bed watching the windows becoming lighter, day break would soon be upon them and neither had gotten much sleep.

Ichigo laid there for a few moments thinking about what she had said. Hadn't that been part of her plan all along? Still it made him feel great knowing she had been satisfied in a matter that left her curious on whether or not it had indeed been his first time, which it had. She interrupted his thoughts once more.

"You know when I came to tell you I was sorry for riding you so hard during training I had no idea this would happen." He turned to his side looking at her sheepish expression, and took to drawing patterns on her stomach with his finger as she continued.

"If anyone would have told me. I would have blasted them with the combined Kido Hakuda technique for uttering nonsense. Especially because I...I thought it was just me. I'm glad it wasn't..." She whispered kissing him sweetly on the lips. "Don't think that this changes anything during training though." She said her eyes flashing.

Ichigo looked at her evenly, "No, but I think it's going to make recovery much more enjoyable." He said as he brought her into his arms once more and kissed her a little roughly.

"Yes I think so too." She untangled herself from his embrace, "You should get some sleep or else people are going to wonder what you were doing all night." She had stood up and thrown his sheets over him hastily as she heard shuffling coming towards the door. She looked back down at Ichigo who had drifted off to sleep with a content expression on his face. Noticing the clock on his desk read after six in the morning she smiled at the exhausted sleeping orange haired man and flashed brightly as she returned to cat form. She sat for a moment purring and kneading her two front paws on the bed next to her sleeping lover tail twitching as his room door opened.


	4. Epilogue

**Confrontation: Epilogue**

Isshin had woken up disoriented to find that he had slept the night away in his clothes. His head was pounding as he was rather confused by the random dreams he had been having, earth quakes and other things he couldn't quite recall. His head felt like it had been under heavy pressure most of the evening and then mercifully he finally came to and it was morning.

Part of him thought the feeling of pressure was associated with the feeling that came from the release of great spiritual _reiatsu_ from his own days as a Shinigami, but he shook off that idea. He really needed to lighten up with the red bean buns and wasabi jelly, Orihime was to blame, but it was so good!

He had gotten up and gone to the restroom. When he heard voices coming from Ichigo's room he decided to check it out. As his head was still in a funk he dismissed the bright light he saw from under his sons doorway as a trick of the mind. He opened the door to see a black cat twitching its tail on his son's bed.

He was shocked when it turned around and smiled at him, before meowing happily jumping from the bed and sauntering out into the hallway and down the stairs. Do cats smile? He wondered vaguely his imagination really going wild. Obviously Ichigo was sleeping. His nose wrinkled the room smelled a musty and resolved to harass his boy into showering more often especially after returning from Urahara's in the future. Cleanliness after all was next go godliness!

Isshin turned to leave but stopped as he observed the content expression on his son's face. His son hadn't looked at peace in so long that it was odd seeing him without the perpetual frown. His son's happy demeanor had disappeared on the day Masaki's death. In one of his rare moments of actual grown up fatherly behavior he smiled at his son's sleeping form and decided to let him sleep. Tiptoeing out to go tell Masaki's memorial poster all about it.

When he reached the kitchen he noticed the back sliding door was unlocked. That surprised him because it was always locked and he had waited until Ichigo locked it last night to pounce on his unsuspecting child…right before said child knocked out him out! Everything hit him like a bolt of lightning.

Ichigo used some sort of _kido_ to knock him out, and the girls were already at Urahara's for their sleep over.

Ichigo had showered because his towel was on the bathroom hook, his dirty clothes in a pile next to the toilet.

The cat…hadn't really been a cat!

Besides the feline was no longer in the kitchen area, and it was not in the clinic. The door had been unlocked opened and closed but not re-locked. The only cat they were familiar with, that could possibly smile... was Yoruichi…the content expression on Ichigo's face...no? YES! NOOOOOOO! His hands flew above his head sporadically. Legs kicking up side to side.

Isshin started jumping around doing a wild dance with twin streams of joy pouring out of his eyes. "MASAKI" He yelled as he did a mad dash to his late wife's memorial poster. "Masaki-chan our little Ichigo's all grown up. He's finally become a man! _Banzai_ "

…

The black cat had turned around when it heard the commotion coming from the Kurosaki clinic. Ichigo was going to be furious. It could visualize the fight perfectly. If Isshin continued the racket, the crazy man was going to awaken his son. Apparently Isshin had pieced it together. It stretched lazily in the morning sunlight exhausted by the night's activities and settled down to wait and see what would happen.

* * *

 _A/N: And there you have it. Thank you to those of you who have been sending in reviews, and to those of you who have added it to your favorite's, and for following. It really is appreciated._

 _And now d_ _on't mind me shamelessly plugging my youtube page_ _...haha_ ** _youtu. be/ uch5On0grkk_** _don't include the spaces. The video is a Kaien x Rukia idea I got, while reading the manga. In the split second after his wife's death and before his, Rukia x Kaien could have happened._

 _I caught up to chapter 668 and let me say I'm going to die if Ulquiorra doesn't come back. However if you all have read it look for a Yoruichi x Grimmjow tale coming this way. If you need context check out chapters 624-625, 656-658, 662-665._

 _Hope you enjoyed the story!_


End file.
